


The incredibly violent Teddy Bear

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)Warnings for this chapter: Language, Mention of sex





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language, Mention of sex

**Intro**

  
They saved the city twice and now they are a huge support for the New York police department. When chief Rebecca Vincent needs their help she calls April who knows where to find them. It's a big duty but they're the heroes of the city, right? They like to believe that and they're happy to have found their place in the society. In agreement with chief Vincent and the entire police department, they still hide from the civilians afraid that not everyone is happy to accept them for what they are.  
With this strict rule, our boys - by now adults - continue to protect the city, patrolling in the night and fighting the crime.  
However not everyone is blind and with time more and more people have seen them. Someone was saved, someone else just saw them jumping and running around. Word gets around and the ninja turtles aren't so stranger anymore. Of course people who have seen them are just a few and often they're not taken seriously, this help the brothers with their job.

 

**1.**

 

You're on your way for work, walking fast down the street.  
“Hey (y/n)!”  
Mr. Hollis, middle-aged barber shop owner and great friend greets you.  
“Hi Sam! Can't stop, I'm late!”  
“Alright, sweetheart. Have good day!”  
“You too!”  
You check the phone, it's almost twenty five minutes of delay and you start to run, reaching the bakery where you work in. You enter ringing the small bell over the door and going to the back to wear the uniform.  
“(y/n) you're late!” Jerry - your beloved boss - yells against you.  
“I know! I'm sorry!”  
“Move your ass, we're busy today!”  
You finish to button up the striped pink and white shirt and check the name tag on your chest while you reach the main room of the bakery. Your boss gives you the block note to take orders.  
“Table nine and thirteen.”  
You walk fast between the tables and you start your day.

It's almost midnight when you get out. You should have finished the shift at 9 p.m. but Jerry decided to punish you for your delay so you stayed for clean and close the bakery.  
With hurting legs and a bag full of donuts you slowly walk back home. You didn't have the strength to change your clothes so you just wore the grey cardigan over your uniform.  
You take a deep breath in that fresh night of early autumn, happy to find an empty street in front of you. You're not afraid to walk alone in the night, nothing bad ever happened in that part of the city but even if never say never, you can't help it. You live alone and you don't have a boyfriend or a husband, no parents, they live far and your few friends are mr. Hollis and the poor kids of the neighborhood for which you bag surpluses from the bakery.  
You're lost in your thoughts when you jump out of your skin, hearing a sharp blow and watching a trash can lid rolling out of an alley and stops right before your feet. Your self-preservation invites you to run away faster as you can but your curiosity imposes to peek down that alley.  
So you do. You getting close slowly and silently.  
“Damn!” An harsh voice breaks the silence. “Every fucking time! Why the hell should I do what he wants!”  
Hiding behind the wall you're peeking. At first you can't see much, a huge dark mass moving up and down, kicking paper boxes and trash cans but when that mass moves under the light street you can see him clearly even if you don't believe your own eyes. He's one of them! You heard stories but you've never met them and you admit to been skeptical but now..  
Instinctively you move ahead to see him better, your eyes glued on him and you don't see the bottle where you put your foot, causing your fall.  
“Ouch!”  
You're too focused on your hurting ankle to see him approaching. Suddenly his huge figure is close to you and you have to collect a lot of courage to look up. You can't hide to be a bit afraid, the whole situation is out of the ordinary but you try to stay calm thinking of the fact he's a hero, he usually save people... right?! Why should he hurts you? Anyways you aren't able to speak, your eyes wander on him, analyzing every detail you can see.  
He's definitely a turtle, you know.. the shell, the green skin, the plastron but there's something more, his glance on you. Those eyes are so human, so deep, you can understand he's not an animal. Who knows maybe he can talk too.  
“Are ya ok?”  
Ok, he can talk too.  
“Y- yes..” You say coming back down-to-earth.  
You're about to stand up when his strong and big hands pull you up easily causing a surprised gasp. When your feet touch the ground you lose the balance cos of your hurting ankle but he's ready to catch you up.  
“Doesn't seem ya okay.”  
“Yeah it hurts like hell.”  
“Here. Sit.”  
Again his huge hands pull you up to make you sit on a trash can and then he moves to collect the donuts bag you dropped.  
In those few moments he turned around you take a deep breath, trying to realize you're actually talking with a giant turtle and how easily he can move you around like a doll. You can't say if this excites or scares you.  
“I'm Raphael.” He gives you the bag.  
“(y/n). uhm.. thanks.”  
He shrugs, looking away while he walks up and down. He really can't stay still when he's nervous or stressed and you're stressing him out right now. Have you seen yourself? A pretty, delicate flower like you who doesn't seem afraid by him. He can count on his hand the girls who didn't run away from him by their first meeting and one of them is April.  
“So... Are you one the turtles who saved the city?”  
“Are there any other turtles around?”  
His irony turns off your attempt to make a conversation. You simply nod, looking down. He might have saved the city but wow, how rude.  
Damn to his big mouth. “Ehw yeah, I'm.. actually one of them.” He tries to make it up to.  
“Good.” You simply say, trying to stand up on your good foot.  
“Hey where are ya going?”  
“Home.” You really don't care if he's a hero, a giant turtle or whatever, you don't want to waste your time with someone who's so rude.  
He rolls his eyes, hearing your disappointment. _Relax and temper, relax and temper._  
“Ya can't walk.”  
“I can handle that.”  
You try to make a step but suddenly, the pain pervades you and you have to stop.  
“C'mon princess, jump up and gimme the address. I'll take ya home.”  
He moves close to you, kneeling and inviting to climb his shell.  
“I.. don't..”  
“I don't leave ya here alone with a broken ankle in the middle of the night.”  
You huff. “It's not broken.” You whisper while you climb his shell.  
With a sudden jump he fix you on his back and he supports your weight with his hands under your thighs. It's all incredibly crazy but it's also so exciting.  
“So? Where are we going?”  
“Go down this route till you see the green tent of a cafè and then turn of the right and go ahead till the end of the street.”  
“Roger.”  
He jumps up to climb the wall using the windows and the gutter to reach the roof. Once there he starts to run and jump around, causing you a mix of concern, fear and a sort of sea-sickness. Not to mention the fact he's fast and he reaches your building roof in a blink.  
You slide down slowly but you still need help to be on your foot. You're clinging his huge muscular upper arms as he supports you just with a hand on your waist. An awkward silence falls between you. You're trying to don't blushing thinking about his muscles and everything, convincing yourself that it's totally crazy and inappropriate. He's trying to don't blushing because it's ridiculous to fall for a girl just met even if you're definitely his type for what he has seen.  
“Well, this is my stop.” You smile. “Thank you so much for the ride.”  
He stares at you with eyes wide trying to avoid the image of you riding him, teasing your nipples... Damn to his dirty mind! you're so pure and you really didn't mean that.  
He just nod, using his best poker face.  
“Oh and this is for you and your friends, you know, the other turtles.” You give him the bag full of donuts. “I hope you like them, actually I prepare these delicacies with my hands.” _Okay, stop just stop. You're ridiculous._  
He peeks into the bag. The smell is good and they look like delicious. “Thanks.” Again he has to use his poker face, his sweetest, purest, just met, breathtaking girl can also cook sweets. It's a dream.  
“Everything is okay?”  
“Uhmm yeah, absolutely.”  
“Good..” You look at the security door behind you. “I have to go now.”  
“Can ya reach your apartment?” He asks with concern.  
“Yes, I think I'll jump on one foot till the elevator.” You make an embarrassed giggle.  
“Don't cha need help?” He insists.  
You don't answer, you don't know how to answer. It's nice he's so gentle with you but you can't show where you live to some dude just met, turtle or not.  
He can understand that he went too far so he just avoid your eyes and help you to reach the door. You use it as a support while he walks away.  
“Wait!”  
He turns around.  
“Let me know if you like my donuts.” You show a sweet smile. “I work in the bakery not far from where we met.”  
You don't really know why you told him that, maybe subconsciously you want to see him again. He can't help but smirk and nod before disappearing in the shadows.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language!!

**2.**

 

A solid punch and Raphael is on the ground.  
“Damn..” He says with heavy breath.  
Leonardo offers him a hand to stand up.  
“What's wrong, dude? You seem absent lately.”  
“Nothing important.” He stretches out the neck and get into position.  
Leo nods and they resume the training. Usually the fighting between them is always long, hard and exhausting but not in that time. Raphael's mind is miles far and even Mikey noticed.  
“Maybe is something he ate.”  
Donatello snorts. “Unlikely.”  
“Maybe those donuts.” Mikey continues with his speculations, watching his older brothers training from the Donnie's workstation.  
“Or maybe the girl who gave them to him. Could you please give me that screwdriver.”  
“A girl?!” He says with surprise while he looks for what Donnie asked.  
“I presume our brother met someone interesting three days ago.” Donnie explains his idea.  
“Who?”  
“The screwdriver, please.”  
“Raph met a screwdriver?!”  
Donnie watches his brother to understand if he's serious but Mikey stares blankly.  
“The girl.”  
“Which girl?”  
Donnie sighs. “The girl who Raph met three days ago and who gave him the donuts.”  
“Raph met a girl?!” He says again with the same surprise.  
“Not your business, dork.”  
Raphael interrupts as he reaches the fridge to take a cold beverage and then walking away.  
“Where are you going? Turtle formation tonight, remember?” Mikey says.  
“Not fer me. I've something to do.”  
“What?! We can't do the turtle formation without you!”  
“Think of something else then.”  
He leaves his brothers speechless, even Leo that usually is the first who scolds Raph for some discipline, especially if his behavior compromise the mission.  
“You let him go?” Donnie asks to his older brother.  
“He was distracted for all the training, he has something in his mind. You know it's impossible to deal with him when he decides something, let's see where it goes.”

***

Perched on a roof Raphael has a clear view of the bakery where you work in. The sun has already set and he's waiting to see you get out. The shop lights turn off and he feels a jump in the stomach, the idea to see you again never left him for those three days but he couldn't decide when and how approaching.  
The door opens and he's so eager to see you, he can imagine you getting out, closing the door and smiling, humming a nice song while you walk home with a bag of some delicacies.  
His enthusiasm disappears at the moment he sees your work mate Lucas. He waited for an hour to see you and you're not there. Delusion, concern and a bit of anger but he decides it won't be wasted time. He moves silently on the roofs, following Lucas through the streets and when he's sure there isn't anybody around but them, he jumps down just in front of him.  
Lucas nearly gets an heart attack. He steps back, falling to the ground and looking terrified Raphael. The turtle in red knows very well that glance, it's pure fear, that kind of fear that make him and his brothers in danger every time. Humans are so coward sometimes.  
He gets close to the dude who tries to move back traipsing on the ground, Raphael feels a sense of mercy for that short man. He kneels in front of him, taking the surpluses bag from his hands and asking one question.  
“Where's (y/n)?”  
Lucas starts to babbling, panicking and sweating.  
Raphael shakes his head a bit impatient. “I won't ask again.”  
“Ho- home.” He barely says.  
“What floor.”  
“What?”  
“What. Floor.” He repeats slowly but still intimidating.  
Lucas doesn't answer not having get the question.  
Raph sighs. He hates wasting time with that asshole instead being with you.  
“What floor she lives?!”  
“Seventh!” He answer quickly and then he repeats the same with low voice.  
Raphael stands up. “Thanks for the supplies.” He says before disappears in the night.  
He runs faster as he can to reach the building roof where you live and slips inside the security door. He uses the stairs to reach the seventh floor but then he has to face to another big problem. An endless sequence of doors and he didn't ask which is yours.  
He starts patiently to knock every door and when the residents open, he hides himself behind the indoor plant in the middle of the corridor, behind the metal door of the stairs or in the elevator. This is ridiculous and humiliating and he's thankful there's nobody who is seeing him in that moment.  
When he knocks at your door you need sometime to reach the door. You use a crutch to walk cos of your injured ankle. You're not waiting for anyone so you act carefully, looking first at the peephole and then, taking the pepper spray from your bag before open the door. A fast glance but it seems there's nobody outside, you look out, watching on one side of the corridor and then the other one. Before you can realize what's happening, you're on the ground and instinctively you use the spray against the aggressor.  
He starts to make some guttural groans in pain, stroking his eyes and swearing a lot.  
“Oh my god, Raphael! What the hell are you doing?”  
“ME?! What the hell are YA doing?!” He snaps back.  
“What the hell is going on?! I call the police!” The nice old lady a couple of doors far is ready to fight and she starts to open the twelve locks on her door.  
“C'mon Raph, move your ass inside. Someone can see you.” You say low.  
He can barely keep his eyes open but it's enough to see your ankle wrapped in bandages so he pulls you up and get inside, closing the door with a foot.  
“Okay, put me down.”  
He does as requested, leaving the bag with supplies on the little cabinet at the entrance, next to the plate where you put the keys. You take your crutch to be able to move. “Come, you have to wash your face.” You take his hand to lead the way till the bathroom. Once there, you leave the crutch against the wall as you make little jumps to reach the sink and open the cold water. He follows you as a lost puppy, he can't see much and it burns like hell.  
You try to remove his mask but he grabs your wrist strongly, trying to giving you a threatening glance but the result is enough ridiculous to make you smile.  
“I can't wash your face if you wear that, Batman.”  
He makes a disgusted noise. “Bats carry disease, turtle not.” He says as he takes off the mask.  
You giggle. “Alright Turtleman, now bend over.”  
He does it, probably he can do whatever you want. You start to collect some water in the palm to wash his face, your touch is so delicate and it's definitely a pleasant sensation. You take the opportunity to look at him better, under the light. How he looks without the mask and his massive body. It's so funny to see how bigger he is compared to the bathroom furniture, his hands envelop almost the whole sink.  
“So Turtleman..” You take a clean towel. “What are you doing here?”  
“Stop it, I hate that.” He says, taking the towel and drying his face.  
You lean against the cabinet next to the sink, smiling and crossing the arms on your chest. You start to know his personality and you're not so scared anymore. Those three days at home gave you the time to think about him and processing the fact he's actual a giant turtle. Now you're more into the thought _I feel so special and lucky cos I know a giant turtle hero._  
“Ok big boy, so?”  
Finally he has a better view on you and he can't help but stare. The first time you met you were wearing a horrible pink and white uniform with white sneakers, a grey cardigan and hair tied up, you looked so innocent and pure but now, wow! A white tank top and those black shorts, everything wrap your body perfectly and your hair down on your shoulders. A pure goddess.  
“Hello? Are you here on earth with me?”  
“Yah..” He says looking away. “I went to the bakery but that dude said ya were here so..” He puts the towel on the sink as he tries to not blushing. “Donuts were good. My brothers appreciate.”  
“And what about you?”  
“'course I appreciate.”  
No one of you have enough courage to look at the other, even if you're both awkwardly happy but suddenly something comes up to your mind.  
“You talked with Lucas?”  
“So that's his name..” He says without being very interested in that information. He leaves the bath to take the delicacies bag. You follow him, he sits on the couch, taking a cupcake and making a disappointed expression because the creamy topping melted everywhere making a mess in that bag. He eats it nevertheless in one bite.  
“What Lucas said?” You're fully curious about your work mate's reaction in meeting Raphael. You can imagine what he'll tell you when you'll come back work.  
“Not much. He was worried I'd have eaten his heart.”  
You can't understand if he's joking or not, he's too serious so you just stare on him, a bit afraid. He look at you for a moment and then he smirks.  
“I'm jus' kiddin', doll.”  
You roll your eyes, smiling and thinking how stupid you look in that moment but Raphael begs to differ. You look so adorable. He reaches you slowly and suddenly your body stiffens, not knowing what are his intentions, you want to trust him but you realize you actually don't know him and you can't do anything if he decides to assault you. He's too strong and you're so small compared to him.  
You look up to him and he can't resist to your sweet big eyes. He doesn't want to think a lot, he has to act, he wants to let you know how much he's attracted by you.  
His index touches your cheek gently but suddenly you move back awkwardly. Of course you can't ignore your body reaction to his presence, basically it shouting _my body is ready_ but you act instinctively. You have no idea how to handle that situation, you don't really know your feelings and this is just too fast.  
He watches you visibly confused. He really thought you were interested in some way, he passed three whole days to think about you with the idea you can accept him for what he really is. His voice getting little harsh, feeling unwelcome. “Don't worry, princess, I won't stay for much longer. I'm just waiting everything quiet down.”  
You frown. “What..?”  
Suddenly some voices outside, you take the crutch to gets close the door to hear better.  
“There was a giant turtle!”  
“This woman is crazy, come on pa, come back inside.”  
“No! I swear! It's there, apartment 401!”  
You put a hand on your mouth. “Oh boy..”  
Heavy steps get close and then someone knock the door. You turn around, ready to ask Raph to hide but he's already disappeared.  
“Miss! It's Nicholas Bell from 406. Please open the door!”  
You take a breath, waiting for some moments before open.  
“Good evening, Miss. My apologies for bothering you.”  
“What's the matter?” You ask, trying to appear calm.  
“Mrs. Davis from 403 complains about some... noises.”  
“What the fuck are you saying, Nicholas?” The old nice lady intervenes. “I clearly saw a giant turtle enters here. Where the fuck are you hiding it, uh? Little bitch!”  
You're shocked by her language but Mr. Bell is ready to stop her. “Okay Hellen, enough. You saw something and you hear something but this has nothing to do with Miss. (y/l/n).” He gives you an embarrassed glance. “We apologies for the inconvenience.” He says before walking away with the old lady who doesn't stop to insult you even for a moment.  
You close the door as you huff. “You can come out now.” You wait some moments but Raph doesn't show up. “Raph?” Nothing.  
You approach the open window, watching outside on the fire escape but there's no one. “Raph?”  
He feels pain hearing you calling his name in vain but he can't show up. It was clear that he wasn't welcome.  
“Goodnight, princess.” He whispers before leaving.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language, Against

**3.**

 

The sprained ankle forced you at home for the rest of the week. Alone, injured and without any contact with Raphael, you wandered around thoughtful and sad. What the hell is happened that night? Why he walked away without even say goodbye? Okay, you rejected him but it's just too early, too fast, too everything and you don't want to feel forced to do something, even if you have to admit to be a bit addicted by him. You were really happy to have him at home and you wish to have the occasion to tell him.  
Every night you sit outside on the fire escape, for hours, watching the sky, covered by a blanket and drinking hot tea trying to see a shadow in the darkness with Raphael's face. You would pay to have an occasion to sit there with him, chatting and looking for answers.  
What's you don't know is every night Raphael comes to see you but he just hide somewhere, struggling and hurtful. Being rejected was too much to handle and he realized how much he cares of you. He can't explain why, you just met twice but he loves how you can handle his strong personality, you seem fearless and you don't care if he's a bit rude. Not many people are able to do that, he felt accepted and he was sure you'd be able to accept his feelings too.   
He sees you shake you head and come back inside your apartment. Again, one more night he didn't have the strength to come back to you.  
Raphael is thoughtful when he came back to the lair but he sudden realizes something's wrong. April and Leo stopped talking and the whole attention is on him.  
“Hey April.” He greets her.  
“Hey..”   
“Where have you been?” Leo crosses his arms over the chest.   
“Around.” He simply says, shrugging.  
“Chief Vincent called April to report something.” The eldest brother continues.  
“So? What's about?”  
“A giant turtle with a red mask who terrified a man, Lucas McGready.” April reads the name on file that Rebecca Vincent gave to her.  
He snorts, thinking of that bland coward. “I just asked him something. I didn't threaten him.”  
“Raph..” April catches his attention. “He peed himself.”  
He makes a guttural chuckle.  
“It's not funny, Raphael.” Leo insists. “Vincent's agents are working hard to cover us and you go around scaring civilians? What the hell is happening to you, brother?” He's truly worried for him, he just want to be there to help if something's wrong.   
He shakes his head, walking away. He's really not in the mood to argue with Leo, he's enough nervous for being far from you.  
April approaches Leo, touching his arm to comfort him.  
“He never acted like that.” He says.   
“Okay, let me work on it. I'll try to figure out what's going on. Alright?”   
Leo nods. “Thank you, April.”

  
*******

Going back to work helps you to don't think much. Your ankle is quiet weak but you can walk alone and it doesn't hurt anymore even if an entire shift on your feet is hard to face. Lucas disappeared after the meeting with Raphael, you can imagine he's got scared but you're sure nothing bad happened to him. However you have to work more to replace your work mate.  
During your lunch break you sit on a bench not far from the bakery, eating a sandwich and appreciating sometimes far from Jerry.   
“Excuse me...”  
You watch the woman who approached you.  
“I'm April O'Neal, I work for Channel 6. Are you (y/n) (y/l/n)?”  
You look at her for some moments, trying to understand what she wants from you.  
“I've talked recently with Mr. McGready, he came to me with such a crazy story and.. and I wonder if I could ask you something.”  
“About what?”  
“Well, Miss. (y/l/n)..” She sits next to you. “Mr. McGready mentioned a..” She interrupts, acting like she's telling something impossible to believe. “..a giant turtle.”  
You tense but there's no doubt, you have to protect Raphael so you try to hide the truth.  
“We're in New York, ma'am. I see a lot of weird stuff.”  
“Yeah but apparently this turtle is able to talk and it walks on two legs.”  
You raise your eyebrows. “Wow, this is really weird.”   
“So are you telling me that you've never seen it? Or Mr. McGready never tell you something about this?”  
You sighs. “Sprained ankle, I've been off work for a week and when I came back Lucas disappeared. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks.”  
Both of you are playing the same game so April tries another way.  
“Look (y/n). May I call you (y/n)?” She doesn't wait for an answer. “I'm investigating cos I've seen him too and I feel like I'm losing my mind. No one believes me and when McGready told me that I felt I'm not completely crazy.”  
She's enough persuasive to make you talk of something.  
“You're not crazy.” You look down to your sandwich. “He's my friend but I won't tell you anything more. I know how reporters ruin something just for the glory.”  
She smirks, thinking what if you discover the actual truth.  
“Thank you, (y/n). This is enough for me. Have a good day.” She walks away leaving you full of insecurity and the vivid thought of Raphael, something you're trying to erase from your mind. You don't want to suffer anymore.

At the end of the day, you come back home, walking down the same street and stop for a few minutes outside the alley where you met Raph for the first time. Your stomach crumples at the memory but you promised to don't cry.  
You enter in your apartment. It's dark but you're home so it's not a problem for you. You kick your shoes off and put the bag of delicacies on the cabinet next to the plate with the keys, as Raphael did last time.  
You're going to the bathroom when you freeze, looking at a dark massive figure, in your living room, just in front of the window. You take a deep breath, smiling automatically when you run to turn on the light.  
Suddenly your smile vanishes.  
“Good evening, ma'am. My apologies for the intrusion. My name is Leonardo and I'm here to talk about my brother Raphael.”  
“What happened?” You ask as you move close to him. “Is he safe?”  
Leo can read into your eyes a genuine concern.  
“He's safe but I have to ask you to come with me. You'll see with your own eyes.”  
You swallow. “Okay.. I mean.. where are we going?”  
“Home.”  
A blaze of feelings pervades you, you're happy of the idea to meet again Raphael but at the same time you're afraid something wrong. Besides you're leaving with another stranger giant turtle so you're little worried about what's next.  
You accept to follow him and he waits for you down the street, close to a manhole. You watch silently as Leo open it but you're hesitant.  
“Judging by your face seems Raph never told you where we live.”  
You shake the head but he makes a reassuring smile, inviting you to go down.  
“I never walked in the sewer.” You say, following him and trying to don't slide on the wet ground.  
“It can be funny, somehow. This way.”  
You leave the lit corridor to walk in a darker tunnel. You can't see anything even if Leo seems sure to his steps. You move a hand on his shell to know the way but he does something better, he takes your hand.   
It's weird, it's like to take Raph's hand. It's huge and envelops your hand completely. Gosh, you miss Raphael so much. Leonardo is very quiet and you're thoughtful so you proceed silently through the tunnels.  
Soon you hear some voices echoes and you can see a light.  
“Here we are.” Leo says leading the way in the lair.  
You're so surprised to see that place, it's a house under the surface. There's everything you need to live well and you can't believe Raphael never told you about it.  
Leo leads the way to approach his brothers who are chatting and watching a movie on the couch. He's still grabbing your hand when they see you.  
Raphael can't believe of what he's watching, he literally jumps on his feet trying to understand what's going on. You make a shy smile, your heart races madly as you let go Leo's hand to run to him.  
“Raph..” You whisper, jumping to wrap his shoulders with your arms in a deep long hug. You feel his arms around your body as he returns your hug but he gives a dirty look to his brother.  
When your feet touch the ground again you start to punch his plastron, acting like you're completely mad on him.  
“What the hell have you been for these two fucking weeks, uh?! Why you didn't tell me nothing?! You! Damn!”  
Donatello bend over to speak into Mikey's ear. “I think this the the donuts girl.”  
“Yeeeahhh..” He says low. “The screwdriver girl.”  
Donnie sighs and shakes his head.  
Raphael take your wrists to stop your punching. “Come..” He puts an arm around your shoulder to invite you to walking away with him to talk privately. He leads you in his gym, it's just a few steps but you feel like you're walking for a week. You don't know what to expect but this is better than being stuck in limbo.  
“This place is amazing.” You try to start with an easy conversation to relieve the tension. “You never told me th...”  
“Why are ya here?” His tone is rude.  
You take some moments to think how to reply. He's not even watching you. “Leo asked me to come.”  
“That's it, then. Were you hooking up with him?”  
He turns around to look at you in the eyes.  
You frown. “What..?”   
“Ya rejected me and now ya prefer him?” He approaches fast, pointing somewhere with his hand. “I dare ya to tell me bullshits, I saw how he was holding yar hand.”  
You slap him in the face and you swallow to don't cry. Surprisingly you keep calm, everything is clear now and you think this is just a bullshit.  
“You left me without a word and you disappeared for two weeks. I was worried something bad happened to you. Fortunately Leo came to bring me here to see you, I have no idea why but I suppose he was worried for you too.” You're talking with calm and firm voice. “I rejected you because I'm afraid, it's all fucking new for me and you can't just pretend I fall for you at first sight...” You bite your lower lip. “Even if I think I'm already fucked.”  
He's staring, he can't believe of your words. How stupid he's been and now he's feel also guilty but..wait, Did he hear right?   
“W- what ya mean...”  
You take his nap, forcing him to bending over you as you kiss him. His lips are so fleshy and big and you love them, you wanna try something more like biting and taste his tongue but for now you hold back. You just want to let him know you have feelings for him to give him the courage to do something.   
His body tenses, completely taken aback. It's the first time he kisses a woman, a real human woman and just he isn't able to react. Your lips are so soft and they taste of cherry lip, suddenly a strange sensation from his core.   
When you break the kiss, he remains paralyzed. You walk away, smiling. “Oh, one last thing. If Leo was holding my hand is because I don't fucking see anything in the dark. You should put some lamps in those tunnels.”


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: NSFW!!, Language, Threatening

**4.**

 

Ever since that night you and Raphael start to date. He brought you often in the lair and you had the occasion to meet properly his brothers, April and Casey. She explained her and Leo's plan to meet you to understand Raph's strange behavior and Mikey asked how you can be a screwdriver girl - and therefore he received a punch from Raphael. You still bring surpluses from the bakery for the poor kids of the neighborhood and the boys but - in case it's not enough - you prepare something more at home. This makes the boys extremely happy, especially Mikey.  
You see Raphael also in your apartment, sometimes you sit outside the window, on the fire escape, drinking some hot tea - He hates it so he drinks something else - and talking about your life, your past, what you like and dislike and discovering some intimate details, that usually turn him on but he tries to act like a gentleman. You like this thing to know each other before sex but sometimes you feel flustered too and the desire to ride him grow inside you.

 

*******

 

Doing the afternoon shift is the best for you because you finish when the sun as already set and Raphael is waiting for you outside. Besides you like to walk down the street on your way home knowing he's following through the roofs. You can see his shadow moving fast above you and his presence makes you feel protected.  
Once you're home, he waits for you out of the window and you let him enter your apartment. Is always like that when you finish working in the evening. Daily shifts are worse, you finish to work in the middle of the afternoon and you walk home alone, surrounded by people and when you come back home there isn't Raph waiting outside.   
“I should ask for the afternoon shift every day.” You comment as Raph enters your apartment.  
“Agree.” He bends over you to give you the good evening kiss. His hands on your waist as you stroke gently his neck.  
“How's work?”  
“Boring as usual.” You say on your way to the bathroom. “An old man flirted with me.”   
“A what?!” He shouts from the living room.  
You giggle, loving his jealous side. “Don't worry, big boy. I put him in his place.”  
“Tsk..” He sits on the couch, flipping channels on tv. “Fucking pervs.”  
Usually, he waits there while you take a shower. Of course, the idea to break into the bathroom and fuck you hard touched his mind but he remembers your words. You're afraid of all of this so he patiently waits for your permission. In some way this is hot, it's like a teasing game... oh fuck, what the hell he's thinking of, it's not hot, it's not a game.   
He's staring at an old boring soap from 70's and the sound of shower water making him falling asleep. Suddenly he falls to the floor, the couch is too small for him so he moves the coffee table closer to build a weird double bed. It's not comfortable but he just needs a support for his shell while he takes a nap on the couch.  
Under the shower, you're thinking a lot about your first time with Raph. Okay, you're afraid of his size and his mutant nature but damn, you're horny as hell. He makes you aroused every time he touches you, he kisses you, he watches you. You can't help, he's damn hot.   
In front of the mirror, wrapped by the towel, you take your decision. You're going to fuck that big boy.  
Still wrapped by the towel, still wet and completely naked under it, you reach the living room sure of your decision.   
“Raph, I thought... oh..”  
You approach, watching him sleep for some moments. How adorable. You slide your finger over his cheek, disturbing his nap. He makes a disappointed face but you're taken aback by his reaction. He suddenly brings your wrist showing a smirk.  
“What'cha doin', princess?”  
“Sorry to wake you up but I have a problem. Do you know someone who can help me?”  
“Depends.. What kind of problem?”  
“Not sure but it's in the bedroom.”  
At those words he frowns, sitting on the couch and realizing you're still wearing the tower. You bite your lip, smiling and walking in the bedroom.   
Okay, calm and temper. It's obvious what you have in your mind and he was waiting for this moment since the first time you met and he's already on his way to reach you.  
Peeking from the bedroom door you're there, in the middle of the room, beautiful as an angel. He gets close, bending over you and kissing gently your neck.   
“Ya sure 'bout that?” He whispers in your ear as he puts a finger under your chin to look into your eyes.  
You just nod, making a shy smile. You're so damn sure, he can see that, he can read you as an open book. You move back. Just a couple of steps to have enough room to grab the towel to take it off but before you can do it, someone knocks at the door.   
“What..”   
“Are ya waiting for someone?”  
You shake your head and again some heavy knocks.  
“Don't you dare to leave me again here alone.” You threaten him before reaching the door.   
He follows you silently.  
“What do you bet it's Mrs. Davis?” You whisper smiling.  
“If it's her I wanna open.”  
“Hush...” You avoid giggling, imagining her face looking at your mutant turtle boyfriend. “Yeah? Who's there?”  
“(y/n) it's me, Derek. Open the door please, baby.”  
Suddenly the blood runs cold in your veins. Raphael can see the pure terror on your face as you swallow and step back. He's right next to you, stroking your arms to let you know he's there with you, even if his blood is boiling. Who's the asshole who dare to call you baby?   
You invite him to bend over so you can talk in his ear with a low voice.  
“He's a homeless junkie. I used to give him some delicacies from the bakery like I do with the kids or the other homeless but once he got violent and the cops took him. I haven't seen him in years.”  
“How he knows your address.”  
You shake your head.  
“Baby! I know you're there! C'mon open!” Again heavy knocks.  
“Let him in.” Raph says.  
“Are you crazy?”   
“My plan is scaring him enough so he won't come back.”  
You sigh and then you let him in. Raphael at first hide in the kitchen, he wants to see what are his intentions and being enough close to intervenes if something goes wrong. Once inside, Derek looks up and down at your body, smirking.  
“It's been sometimes.”   
“Yeah..” You're clearly disappointed. “Why are you here? How you got my address?”  
He chuckles. “So many questions, not the right one. But I have a question too. Did you miss me?”  
You frown. “Go away. Now.”  
“Nope.” He smirks, approaching slowly. “You'd never open the door if you didn't want me here.”  
You know there's Raphael somewhere but you scared of the idea he's gone again and you're there in danger. No, it's just impossible. You trust Raph and you're absolutely sure he doesn't abandon you. Right?  
Derek touches a lock of your hair and you step back.  
“Don't..”  
“Don't.. what?”  
He gets close to touch you again but suddenly Raphael takes his arm, lifting him by weight without any difficulty.  
“Ya hear the lady. Don't touch her, ya son of a..”  
“Oh my god, what the hell are you?!! Let me go!” Derek starts to wiggle like a rat in a trap.  
“I don't think so. I have something to say before. This is my woman and ya're not going to be around her or her place anymore. Understood?” Derek doesn't reply so Raphael clench the hand around his wrist and he screams in pain. “All right! Jeez! Leave me alone!”  
Raphael has to use his goodwill to avoid to broke him an arm but he did it for you. He opens the door, throwing Derek outside and then he comes back to you.  
“Are ya okay, doll?”  
He strokes gently your cheek with his thumb. You can't help but be excited of what you saw. The whole situation was something new for you. Your boyfriend who takes your side and defend you, it's just extremely hot.  
You take off the towel still wrapped around your body, clinging on his shoulders to kiss him hard.  
“What the..” He can't finish speaking, your body is against his. Feeling your boobs on his plastron cause his a shiver and the sudden erection under his pants.  
He's surprised and happy to see you take the control of the whole situation but he can't just suffer your sweet hot kisses, he has to intervene. He envelops your buttocks with his huge hands, lifting you up and pushing against the wall behind you. You make a soft gasp as you wrap his hips with your thighs. He kisses and bites your neck, he loves the idea to mark you.  
“Raph..” You say his name through the moans and he loses his mind, completely.   
He drops his pants till the ankles, throbbing his thick cock on your already wet pussy.   
“I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, doll.” He wheezes out.   
You know he's a dirty tongue, he can't hold himself to use foul language but hearing him at that exact moment drive you crazy.   
“Do it, big boy.” You say just before to kiss him.   
He holds you with one hand as he drives his cock on your opening with the other one. He's so much horny to control himself properly so he starts to push inside you a little too hard. It hurts and your body reacts quickly, your muscles stiffen and you cling his shoulders to pull you up. He can feel your nails dipping in his flesh as he sees your eyes shut.   
“Sorry, Raph. I need to slow down.”  
He suddenly moves his cock out of you and he puts you down. “Jeez, (y/n). I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt ya.”  
“No problem, hun. I thought I was.. you know.. but..” You feel so bad. His cock is huge and you're more than happy about that, anyways you can take it all in one sip.   
An awkward silence falls between you while you take the towel and go to to the bedroom to wear some clothes. You feel so embarrassed, damn you waited for that moment for so long and now you have to stop.  
He puts himself together, disappointed to didn't anything with you but also he feels bad to have hurt you. It's the first time for him but he thought he was doing good, women in those videos seemed satisfied.  
“Hey..” Your soft voice brings him back to reality.  
“Oh hey.. how ya feel?”  
“Good. Listen, I'm sorry for..”  
“Don't need to apologize.” He cups your face with a hand, kissing you deeply. “You're so hot, ya know?”  
You smile blushing. “Well, you're hot too.”  
But again, that awkward silence falls between you. You've never had this kind of embarrassment and it's so weird and.. so bad.  
“I think I'll join my brothers for the patrolling.” He says then.  
You nod. “Okay, uhm, careful out there.”  
He smiles and nods before reach the window and leave.   
You look around your apartment, it's so weird being there alone, you don't use of that since you date Raph. He's always at your place.   
“Fuck.” You say before text April.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language!

**5.**

 

  
“I fucked up.”  
You're lying down the couch, hugging a pillow and staring at the ceiling.  
“Okay, your first time it wasn't so good but Raph isn't an asshole. He cares of you and I'm sure he doesn't want to broke up with you.” She sits next to you with a bucket of ice cream and two spoons. “You don't have to feel guilty if you didn't want to finish what you started. Take your time for everything and talk to him, even if you think he can't understand. You'll be surprised.”  
“Thank you, now I feel worst.” You sit up, taking a spoon and start to eat.  
“Why?”  
“I'm his girlfriend and you know him better than I.”  
She rolls her eyes. “(y/n), we are friends since ages.. you've known him for what?”  
“Four months.”  
She nods. “It's all new for both of you. It's normal to be scared but you've no idea how much I envy you.”  
“What you mean?”  
“Me and Casey. We started to date after a long friendship and we already knew each other. We knew what we like, dislike, our defects. It's been like it was supposed to happen but you and Raph.. it's different. You have to discover everything, it's still all new for you.”  
You smile thinking about him and the little moments, the details you shared and the laughs at his anecdotes.  
“Thank you, April.”  
“No problem. Now a good horror movie and ice cream to call it a night.”

Meanwhile, in the lair Raphael is walking up and down, racking his brain trying to figure out a solution for both of you. He felt bad to hurt you but seriously he has no idea how to do it.  
“So it was her? She wanted to do it?” Casey asks.  
“Yeah, I kicked out that fucker and then she took off the towel and she literally jumped into my arms.” He explains again with more details.  
Casey raises his eyebrows, nodding satisfied. “Well, that's good I suppose. It won't happen often. I had to be rejected tons of times before bang April.”  
“Oh please shut up..” Raph shakes his head. “We are talking about April, she's our friend.”  
“(y/n) is our friend too and you're talking about her like she's one of the porn stars in those videos.” Donnie crosses his arms over the plastron, leaving his brother speechless.  
“Well... it's.. it's not. She's not..” He tries to explain.  
Donnie stares at him with a serious expression on his face, causing a sort of guilt and he hates feeling like that.  
“Fuck off, Donnie! She's my woman, not one of those sluts!”  
“Damn, Raph! You have a gorgeous, breathtaking, human girl by your side who loves you even if you're a fucking grumpy mutant and you pretend she opens her pussy with a snap of fingers! Grow up!”  
It's the first time Raphael sees his brother so angry about something and it's absolutely shocking hearing those words from his mouth. He and Casey stare at him in silence for some moments. Donnie takes a deep breath, realizing to overacting so he puts himself together.  
“I'm just saying you're pretending she has to act like someone else. If you really care about that girl just accept her for what she is as she does with you and if she needs time, give her time.” He clears his throat. “Sorry I.. I have to go.”  
He walks away without even look them.  
“Wow.. that's...” Casey says.  
“I'm not grumpy.” Raph comments.  
“Yes, you are.”  
Raph ignores his friend and takes his phone. After Donnie's show, he feels like he absolutely has to text you.  
_Hey doll, Whatcha doin'?_  
He doesn't move a muscle, staring at the phone and waiting for your answer. He sees you check it and patiently wait to see your reply.  
_Movie and ice cream w/ April, wbu?_  
“Fuck, she's angry. Look at this.” He gives the phone to Casey.  
“Why you say that?”  
“She always greets me with some sweet nicknames and she uses a smile or a heart in the end.”  
Casey looks his friend with a teasing smile. “Sweet nicknames uh?”  
“Shut up.” He replies taking back his phone.  
“However probably is April who gives the hints.”  
Raph writes back.  
_Freakin' out, miss ya baby. See ya tomorrow?_  
“Now see, she says no with no reasons.” Casey says.  
_I dunno. Promised April to help her with something. Sry babe :(_  
“That's it. It's April, I know it's her.” Casey tried to convince his friend but Raph is already on his way to your apartment.  
“They're messing with you, man!”  
Probably Casey is right but he can't help, he has to see you right now, kissing you, hugging you, talking to you, everything. He moves fast in the night reaching your apartment as soon as he can.  
Outside on the fire escape, he peeks from the window, trying to see something in the darkness.  
“What the fuck, there's nobody here.”  
He moves outside your bedroom but it seems there's nobody there neither.  
Raphael starts panicking, worried if something bad happened to you and April, instinctively he breaks the glass and he walks in. Your bed is untouched, everything seems in order but he's still worried. He calls you on phone four times and then he sends tons of messages like.. _Hey princess, where are ya? What are ya doin'? Answer me, woman! Are ya angry with me? What did I do?_ And similar. When he didn't receive any answers his protective nature pushes him to think you're in danger so he just runs again into the night looking for you.  
He looks first at your favorite areas but there's no trace of you, then he calls Donatello.  
“Hey bro, need help. I can't find (y/n), could ya use some magic fer me?”  
“No magic here, Raph. It's just technology. Gimme a minute.”  
Raph sighs. “Whatever...” Sometimes his brother is so nerd that he becomes annoying.  
“Okay, I see her. She's with April.”  
“Are they safe?”  
“For what I can see, they're walking and laughing. There's nobody around. I send the coordinates.”  
“Thanks, bro.”  
He waits for a second to receive the info before coming to you.

You and April are walking down a street, your friend decided to bring you out of that apartment to take your mind of what happened with Raphael. It's working, you're chatting about your past and some funny anecdotes but you don't hear the phone.  
You've just decided to have a drink together when the giant red drops in front of you. You both jump out of your skin and April starts to hit him in the arm, with no results.  
“What the hell is on your mind?! You scared the shit out of us!”  
Raphael seems to ignore her to approach you, he has a strange harsh expression and you have to admit he's quite scaring. He puts a finger into your jacket pocket to take your phone and showing you the tons of calls and texts he sent. You take it, checking everything and looking at him with guilty-puppy-eyes, something he can't resist of. His harsh expression turns into something more softy and he sighs.  
“I was worried.”  
“I'm so sorry, Raph. The phone was mute.”  
“I can see that.”  
April rolls her eyes, crossing the arms over the chest.  
“All right lovebirds, I leave.”  
She walks away pretending to be mad with both of you but she's happy her plan worked out. She smirks before disappearing around a corner.  
“Raph I..”  
“I'm sorry, doll.”  
Is he apologizing? You can't believe that.  
You stare at him with wide eyes while he tries to hide his embarrassment, looking at everything but you.  
“I didn't mean to hurt ya..”  
“I know Raph..”  
“No, please. Let me finish.”  
You nod.  
“I never had a woman in my life and it's all new fer me. I think thousand times before doing or saying something cos I'm afraid of hurt ya and when actually I did it I felt like the ground broke down under my feet.” He can finally look into your eyes. “I left cos I wasn't able to handle that and I thought it was better to stay away from ya.”  
You can't help but smile, a soft, sweet smile while you touch gently his cheek. That big boy so precious and right now he's offering his heart on a silver plate. How can you resist that?  
“I'm not mad, Raph and I'm not hurt. I thought to have ruined everything cos I wasn't able to.. uhm.. you know.. finish what we started.” You look down, feeling a bit embarrassed about what you're going to say. “You make me horny, big boy and I didn't imagine you're so huge.” You bite your lip as you look up at him.  
His face is something to remember forever. It's a mix of shyness, unbelieving and excitement.  
“What about trying again?” You suggest.  
He doesn't waste time into words, he pulls you up over his shoulder before leaving to reach your apartment.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> The story is set after the two movies and I decided the boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 20 y.o. or more (you decide :D)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language, Porn, NSFW!!!

**6.**

 

“Seriously, Raph!”  
You stare at your broken window.  
“Yeah 'bout that..”  
“You broke my window!”  
He can't deal with someone who yells at him. “Hey! You scared me disappearing! You told me you were at home!”  
“We changed our mind and we went out, what's the problem?!”  
“You should have told me!”  
You raise your eyebrows, crossing the arms over your chest. “Oh really?!”  
He shuts his eyes, shaking his head and making a loud huff. He really doesn't want to argue with you, not now. He walks into the living room and you take some moments to cool down.  
It was supposed to be a hot, lusty night for you but again something goes bad. It seems the fate is against you.  
“No..” You whisper.  
Raphael is sitting on the couch, watching the tv when you interrupt everything. You put the laptop on the coffee table, switch off the tv and start a video. Then you just sit next to him, waiting.  
At first, he doesn't understand what's going on, he frowns looking at you.  
“Excuse me ma'am, I was watching the tv.”  
Suddenly a woman's voice who's moaning loud from the laptop. Raphael move is attention on the video, opening the eyes like an 80's cartoon of a horny wolf. Is that porn?  
The woman is on all fours and the man behind her is thrusting hard inside her. Some slap on her ass, some dirty words and she replies with even worst language.  
You smirk, enjoying the show. Raphael body stiffens and he tried to hide his erection under the pants. He tries with all of this strength to don't watch. “What are ya tryin' to do, woman? I- Is that a trap?”  
You giggle. “Easy big boy, I'm just trying to show you what I'd like to do with you.” You sit on his lap, covering the view and catch his attention. “I just need you to be patient. Can you be patient for me?” You whisper in his ear. He shuts his eyes for a moment, stroking gently your bare thighs and moving up a bit the dress skirt.  
“Can't promise, princess.” He replies. “Especially if that whore moans behind you.”  
“Language, Mister.” You smile as you stand up to stop the video. Bending over the laptop he can see you're not wearing any panties. He swallows hard. “What a teasing girl.”  
You kneel in front of him starting to pull down his pants. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” You joke and once his hard cock is free, you grab it with both your hands.  
He holds his breath feeling your soft and delicate hands play with it and it's harder to resist when you start to lick from the base on all of his length till the tip.  
“Baby girl, ya're playing with fire.” He breaths out.  
You smirk without even stop to tease, play and lick your new toy. Watching him so harmless and imaging the pleasure when you'll be able to take all of it, causing a shiver inside you. Your wet pussy clenches, hungry and eager to try.  
Raphael touches your cheek, he can't believe you're real and you're doing that.  
Once you're satisfied of your work, you stand up, sitting again on his lap and pull up the skirt. Your hands approach his cock to you, starting to rub your pussy against it.  
You close your eyes, panting and making small moans. Raphael clings to the couch, trying to resist and thinking about he can destroy you at that moment.  
You stand on your knees, taking off your dress and throw it away.  
“Get me out of this bra.” You say with a firm voice.  
Happy to do something, he literally rips it off you, freeing your boobs and start to play with them. His hands are too big and they can envelop them completely. He gropes them, using his thumbs to play with the nipples. Meanwhile, you take his cock, driving it on your soak opening and sitting on it slowly, using his upper arm to support you.  
“Ya're so fucking hot.”  
“Y- You too, damn..”  
“Are ya okay?”  
You nod, smiling.  
He smirks, enjoying the sensation of your warm pussy runs slowly down his cock. At that moment he can't help but worships you, how you're taking it with that pleased, lusty expression, your heavy breathing and your nails dipped in his flesh.  
Slowly your pussy eats it completely and the pleasure is so good you can't hold your body. It seems moves without any control, faster and faster.  
Raphael grabs your hips strongly, trying to avoid to push you down hard. He doesn't want to hurt you again. You take your time to have the most pleasant sensation. You cling his neck as your head bends back and you moans escape from your mouth like a song.  
“Doll..” He breaths out.  
You can read on his face, he's holding back and he can't resist anymore but he's so damn adorable waiting for your permission. You bend over him, arching your back to pull your boobs close to his face.  
“Suck 'em.”  
He does as you command, licking, sucking and biting your nipples, making you cry in pleasure.  
“Fuck me, big boy. Fuck me right now. Do with me whatever you want.”  
In zero time you're under him on the rug between the couch and the coffee table. He grabs your hips to increases the speed and the thrusts inside you as he whispers something like _Fuck_ into the heavy breathing.  
You suck your index and middle fingers to rub your clit and soon you feel that familiar sensation from your core. You arch your back, making a chocked moan but Raphael wants to see your face while you come so he pulls you up on his lap without stopping to push hard inside you. Your forehead touches his as he stares at you, your body is still trembling, your eyes shut and you moan louder. After a few moments, he cums in turn, making a deep groan and fill your pretty wet pussy with his seed. He moves to lean his shell against the lower part of the couch still holding you in his arms. You put your head on his shoulder and both of you take your time to catch some breath.  
“Are ya sleeping?” He breaks the silence.  
“No, I'm not.”  
“Good.”  
You frown. “Why?”  
“Cos I'm not done with ya yet.”  
“What?!” You look him into his eyes.  
He stands up, bringing you into the bedroom and throwing you on the bed.  
“It's so fucking cold here!” You say giggling and looking at the broken window.  
“Don't worry princess, I'll keep you warm.”  
He leans over you, supporting his weight with the arms and watching you in silence. After a few moments, you smile.  
“What now, big boy?”  
He shrugs. “Do with me whatever you want. Ya say that before, remember? Or ya were too out of control while ya were fucking me?”  
“You little shit!” You start to hit him chuckling till he grabs both of your hands with one of his and pulling your arm over your head.  
“I'm gonna do whatever I want with ya tonight, doll. It's a promise.” He kisses you softly.  
You pass the entire night together, loving each other, fucking each other and you've never been happier.

 

**The End**

 

 _This is the end_ my _friends, I really hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments! See ya in the next story!_

_Love & Peace_


End file.
